Emma Frost (Earth-616)
Emma was pivotal to the plot of the House of M event. In this reality, she was married to Scott and the pair had three children. Also notably, she was the first X-Man Wolverine contacted for help after the Scarlet Witch altered reality. She was the only other reawakened individual to side with Wolverine in a controversial opinion to kill the Scarlet Witch in order to return to the world to normal. The New Hellfire Club Emma's unusually antagonistic relationship with Kitty Pryde and possible domination of Scott Summers were given as possible evidence of disloyalty. Her secretive relationship with the surviving Stepford Cuckoos wa also been presented as "evidence," and accusations were frequently made by others having reason to distrust her motives. The question of Emma's "true loyalties" were brought into focus as Emma abandoned the team during a fight to confer with a shadowy figure, revealed to be one of a group of four individuals watching from the shadows. The group containd Sebastian Shaw, Cassandra Nova, Negasonic Teenage Warhead (a girl who apparently died in Genosha), and a cloaked figure called Perfection, who discussed among themselves Emma's impending betrayal of the team. It was later revealed that Emma's survival of the destruction of Genosha was due to Cassandra Nova creating Emma's secondary mutation as part of a scheme to infiltrate the X-Men as a sleeper agent, Nova having erased the memory of their encounter and only restoring it recently. Perfection noted that Emma's feelings for Summers were genuine, however. Cassandra noted that Emma is a "predator," that Emma will "do what's best for" Emma, which will mean, "in the long run...planting yourself where you can be of use to me, and, in the short run, surviving (the attack on Genosha)." Emma began using her telepathy on Cyclops to appear as Phoenix, trying to reveal the lack of control he had over his optic blasts. It was revealed that shortly after he fell out of a plane with his younger brother Havok, Scott placed a deep mental block in his mind which prevented the controlled use of his powers. Encouraged by Emma, Scott revisited that moment in his life and reversed the decision. It was further revealed that Ellie, Shaw and Perfection were actually psionic projections created by Emma under Cassandra's influence. Cassandra Nova had placed a portion of her mind in Emma's before being trapped in the body of Stuff. Phoenix Force For a brief time during, Emma was host to the Phoenix Force.Phoenix Endsong Stepford Cuckoos After following the Stepford Cuckoos, including the resurrected Sophie and Esme, to The World, Emma Frost discovered that the Cuckoos and hundreds of others had been cloned from her eggs. Blinded By the Light During the new Marauders attack on the X-Men, Omega Sentinel was possessed by an entity known as Malice and attacked her. Later, when the new Acolytes team invaded the mansion for the books of Destiny, Shadowcat thought she had the books, but the books had no words, and Exodus realized that Emma Frost was responsible. Messiah Complex Due to the Decimation, no new mutants could appear. Messiah Complex Changed that forever. A new mysterious baby was born. In Alaska, where the child was born, Emma Frost was on the X-Men team went to investigate, only to seea town on fire and the baby gone. Emma Frost was next seen with Cyclops telling Madrox of the new child. Knowing that best choice of finding the baby was in Mr. Sinister, Scott sent a team consisting of Angel, Colossus, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Wolverine to attack their Antartic base. Realizing that Mr Sinister had telepathic powers, Emma protected them as the attack began. The X-Men team learned that it was Cable who had the child, and the the Sentinels protecting the mansion attacked, knocking out the telepaths for an unkown reason. During the last battle on Muir Island Emma was there when Cyclops ended the X-men after Proffesor X was shot by Bishop. Divided We Stand Emma and Scott are on vacation in the Savage Land, and then are called to San Fransico when Warren realizes someone is telepathically making everyone think they are in the 60's. But it is actually Martinque tricking them. Manifest Destiny | Powers = Telepathy: Emma Frost is a mutant with various telepathic abilities. She is a Psi of high order. She can read minds and project her thoughts into the minds of others. *''Telepathic Illusion: ability to create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *Mind Link: ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *Telepathic Camouflage: ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around her. Can telepathically disguise herself, making her appearance to those around her quite different (changing the appearance of clothing, as well as more involved disguising). *Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. *Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as her own. *Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will. *Mental Amnesia: ability to cause loss of particular memories, and amnesia in another person or even in a group of people. *Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *Psionic Spears: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and can even kill an adversary. *Astral Projection: ability to Astral Travel and communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *Induce Pain: can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *Heal Trauma: the ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain, to subtly brainwash susceptible minds and persuade them to do her bidding. *Cloak Mind: ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant though patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *Mental Sedating: can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *Dilate Power: ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. '''Organic Diamond Form': ability to transform herself into a flexible, translucent diamond-like substance while retaining mobility. In this form, her skin is as hard as real diamond. While in this form, she becomes cold-hearted and loses empathy for those around her. In this state, food and water are not needed for a undetermined amount of time. Her diamond form does not require a conscious hold and thus will remain until it is voluntarily triggered back. *''Telepathic Immunity: Enclosed in diamond skin, Emma cannot give or receive telepathic attacks. *Superhuman Durability: Skin, bone and muscle augmented to make it stronger and harder than human; impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. However, like every diamond Emma has a flaw that can be exploited. *Superhuman Stamina: ability to sustain peak exertion for up to a day. *Superhuman Strength'' | Abilities = Expert Technician: Emma Frost is highly skilled in electronic theory and electronics and has learned how to build devices that can amplify psionic energy and utilize psionic energy for various effects. She devised the mechanism by which Mastermind projected his illusions directly into the mind of the Phoenix. Defense Training: Emma Frost is an above average athlete and has had some training in hand-to-hand combat. Master Astral Combatant: Emma Frost is trained and excels in astral combat. | Strength = Emma Frost possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. In diamond form, Emma possesses the strength to lift 50 tons in optimal conditions. | Weaknesses = Diamond Flaw: While in diamond form Emma has a flaw like most diamonds. If one knew where to hit her she would shatter in thousands of pieces and for all purposes be dead. But in case of her diamond form (diamond is the hardest substance in the world), Xorn did shoot her at her flaw with a diamond bullet also. | Equipment = Mini-Cerebro. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird. | Weapons = The White Queen has designed a gun-like device, which she once used to exchange minds for a period of time with Storm. | Notes = | CustomSection1 = Appearances in Other Media | CustomText1 = Video Games She appears in the X-Men (video game) game for NES, at the end of the fourth level, "Battle on a Living Starship." As a boss, Frost morphs into the player's chosen character and mimics their attacks, periodically returning to her normal form. Unless players were able to decipher the hidden code written on the front of the game, this was the final level of the game. Emma Frost is the mid-boss of stage five in Konami's X-Men arcade game, which was largely based on Pryde of the X-Men series. Susan Silo added her voice talents to the game with such infamous quotes as, "The White Queen welcomes you to die!" In the final stage Frost returns, as the third boss of five, after Wendigo and before Master Mold, inside Magneto's base in Asteroid M. Emma Frost is a playable character in the computer role playing game X-Men Legends and returns as a non-playable character in the sequel X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse. In Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, Emma Frost appears as a non-player character. She is seen unconscious alongside other X-Men in Dr. Doom's castle. Cartoons In the 1989 animated television pilot, Pryde of the X-Men, she was portrayed as a member of Magneto's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, with no mention of the Hellfire Club. Emma made appearances in the 1992 X-Men animated series as the White Queen of the Inner Circle Club (the name used for the Hellfire Club in the series). Emma appears in the first three parts of the series' adaptation of the Dark Phoenix Saga; and is shown briefly among a group of telepaths in the episode, Beyond Good and Evil Part 4: End and Beginning. Films Finola Hughes, with the help of a white wig, portrayed Emma Frost in a 1996 live-action television movie titled Generation X. As in the Generation X series, Frost still went by the code name White Queen. Emma was originally considered as a character in X-Men: The Last Stand. After the success of the X-Men trilogy of movies, there has been talk that an Emma Frost film being done by David O. Russell is being considered by 20th Century Fox. Merchandise There are several Statues and Busts depicting Emma Frost. The main companies producing Emma Frosts Statues and Busts are Diamond Select, Dynamic Forces and Sideshow Collectibles. Statues The "Emma Frost - White Queen Comiquette" by Sideshow Collectibles was featured in Wizard Magasine #185 and named the best Emma Frost statue to this date. The White Queen Comiquette is cast in polysone, then hand-finished and hand-painted. It's 16 inches and made after the designs of artist Adam Hughes. http://www.sideshowtoy.com/cgi-bin/category.cgi?item=7178 Diamond Select has released a Emma Frost White Queen Retro Statue, sculpted by Clayburn Moore. Standin 11 inches tall, painted and ready to display, this statue is limited to 3,000 pieces worldwide and features a hand-numbered base with matching hand-numbered certificate of authenticity. http://toychest.diamondcomics.com/toys/06_04/21_whitequeen_retro.htm Emma frost has also a more modern statue by Diamond Select. The statue is based on Greg Horn’s cover art created for Marvel Comics’ Emma Frost series, and donning the costume designed for her by Frank Quitely. Premier Collection White Queen Statue was sculpted by Clayburn Moore and stands over 15" high with base http://www.diamondcomics.com/toychest/toys/04_04/06_whitequeen.htm. Emma Frost and Beast (Hank McCoy) are featured in X-Men VS. Sentinel Statue No. 2. The White Queen hovers triumphantly over the chest of the fallen robot, while Beast calculates his next move. The second X-Men VS Sentinel Diorama by Sideshow Collectibles stands over 15" tall. Each piece is hand cast and hand painted. http://www.sideshowtoy.com/cgi-bin/category.cgi?item=9008 Busts "Marvel Universe: Astonishing X-Men Emma Frost Bust" from Diamond Select is sculpted by Steve Kiwus and inspired by the artwork of John Cassaday, from the Joss Whedon-written series "Astonishing X-Men,". The Regular Edition of this piece is limited to 2,500. http://www.diamondselecttoys.com/products/marvel/minibust/minibust_mu_astemma.asp A Clear Variant Edition is exclusively available through Wizard Magazine and limited to 500 pieces. http://scoop.diamondgalleries.com/scoop_article.asp?ai=11695&si=125 Dynamic Forces has released a X-Men: White Queen - Emma Frost Bust, sculpted by Gabriel Marquez and based on Frank Quitely artwork. This bust resembles Emma Frost's New X-Men appearance. Action Figures Marvel Select: Emma Frost Action Figure comes in 2 versions 'Diamond' Variant or 'Human' Variant http://wizarduniverse.stores.yahoo.net/nov042243-clear.html. Designed by Toy Biz and Diamond Select this figure pays tribute to Emma Frost as she stands before a fireplace decorated with remembrances of her past incarnations. Sculpted by Steve Kiwus, this figure features 16 points of articulation and includes a detailed fireplace and mantle display base. http://wizarduniverse.stores.yahoo.net/nov042243z.html | Trivia = * Emma is a Cigarette Smoker. * Renowned for her extremely revealing costumes * Is not a stranger to plastic surgery, confessing to having had it on numerous occassions. * Emma has breast implants * Currently dating Cyclops * Emma once spent a extended amount of time in control of Iceman's body and used his powers like he never had before. * In a flashback story told by Frost herself in Generation X #24, Frost details a time she spent in a mental institution after being sent there by her parents. However, an Emma Frost ongoing series depicted Frost's early years, and seems to refute this. The series was supposed to cover Frost's life from high school until her first appearance as the White Queen, however, it was cancelled at issue #18. | Links = * UncannyXmen.net, Spotlight feature on Emma Frost * White Queen feature on X-Peoples Central * IGN Votes for Hottest Comic Book Babe - Winner: Emma Frost * Emma Frost at Wikipedia }} Category:Bronze-Age Characters Category:Blonde Hair Category:X-Men members Category:Hellfire Club members Category:198 Mutants Category:Hellions Squad Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Rock Body Category:Strength Class 50 Category:Millionaires Category:Phoenix Force Category:Frost Family